Known separation buckets or bowls of this type are intended for semi-continuous separation, which entails gradually removing the plasma separated from the red blood cells and storing the red blood cells. The reason why the red blood cells are not removed from the separation chamber gradually as they become separated, as the plasma is, is because the tangential force applied to them is relatively high and the deceleration that would be experienced during a sudden transition into a fixed removal pipe would give rise to a high degree of hemolysis.